1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to safety device for vehicles and, more particularly to an anti-crash safety device which is a combination of a conventional bumper and a shock absorber for simultaneously absorbing the impact force and bouncing the impact force back so as to protect the vehicle as well as guarantee the maximum safety of the vehicle occupants.
2. Description of Related Arts
The most popular anti-crash devices for a vehicle are bumpers. As its name implies, a bumper is a part of car designed to withstand the impact from collisions. Most bumpers were shields made of rubber, but increasingly bumpers are made of metal, that are mounted on the front and rear of a passenger car. When a low speed collision occurs, the bumper system absorbs the shock to prevent or reduce damage to the car. Some bumpers use energy absorbs or brackets and others are made with a foam cushioning materials.
Commonly, the typical vehicle bumpers comprise a primarily plastic and/or steel construction designed for elastic deformation up to an impact. These bumpers are typically designed to prevent or reduce physical damage to the front and rear ends of passenger motor vehicles in low-speed collisions, not designed to be structural components that would significantly contribute to vehicle crashworthiness or occupant protection during front or rear collisions. In other words, the bumper is not a safety feature intended to prevent or mitigate injury severity to occupants in the passenger cars. This is to say that a bumper is not suitable for overcoming a high energy impact, for example, a severe collision of a high-speed running car. They are merely designed for preventing slight collision or vehicle body scratches of parking impact, such as protecting the hood, trunk, grille, fuel, exhaust and cooling system as well as safety related equipment such as parking lights, headlamps and taillights in low speed collisions.
Nowadays, people of our society are highly aware of security issues. As a result, the trucks and SUVs having a tough outlook shape began to dominate the roads in last decade. Out of question, these kinds of tough vehicles have higher chassis as well as enlarged bumper. Furthermore, the advent of SUVs has led to the installation of large metal grills as part of a vehicle's bumper, increasing the damage caused on other vehicles/cyclists/pedestrians in a collision. It is largely because of such enlarged bumpers that SUVs are twice as likely to kill pedestrians they hit as are cars at equal speeds. So, the conventional bumper is out of time since the performance in safety perspective is not qualified anymore. For example, if a sedan with conventional bumper collides with a SUV equipped with a metal bumper, the sedan's bumper are not able to protect the vehicle from being crashed since the SUVs' bumper is in a higher elevation and intensified performance.
What is more, since the bumper are made of rigid materials, such as steel and utility plastics, the principle function of the bumper is functioned as a buffer zone for preventing the vehicle from direct contact with other objects. This is to say the conventional bumper could not absorb the shock caused by a severe collision. Inclusively, the SUVs installed metal grilled bumper could not absorb the impact shock either. However, the serious shock could result to long term personal injury, even to an extent, death. As a result, it is highly desirable to develop a kind of bumper, which is shock absorbable and ultimate safe.